Happy Birthday
by rome81
Summary: It's Christian's 39th birthday. Syed has a surprise for him. This is s prequel to 'Holiday in Spain'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prequel to my story 'Holiday in Spain'. Christian has had two crappy birthdays in a row on EE. I wanted his next one to be a good one. Warning: a happy birthday for Christian Clark must involve plenty of smut!**

**~c~s~**

I love watching him sleep. I almost never get the chance. Usually he is awake long before me. He'll just jump out of bed, make some coffee, a quick shower all while I'm still trying to wake up properly. It's not that he's a morning person per say, he's just full off energy at all times. Only when he's like this, asleep, does his body seem completely at rest.

I am lying on my right side, with my arm propped up under my head. He is lying on his left side, facing me. Should I wake him? I notice his eyelids start fluttering. Is he dreaming?

A smile is forming on his beautiful lips. Awww… Let him enjoy his sweet dreams, I won't wake him now. He's looking so sweet and innocent… Wait… Hang on… Not looking so innocent now! His smile has turned into this huge grin, I'd know that look anywhere!

I stifle a chuckle, making sure not to wake him.

'Hmmmmmm…'

The sound coming out of his mouth says it all. It is full of unapologetic lust and satisfaction. I wonder what he is dreaming about this time. He loves to tell me about his dreams. They are sometimes so fantastical, that I suspect he is making them up just to try and shock me.

'Sy…'

Right. At least he's not having wet dreams about some other bloke then. I'm actually quite proud. I wonder what I am doing?

A quick intake of breath. His lips part slightly. With a pleasurable little groan, he turns on his back, arms flung over his head. Ah. Right. I'm getting a good idea of what is going on in that gorgeous head of him now.

I decide to blur the lines between dream and reality and pop my head underneath the sheets. Very carefully I crawl down on my hands and knees, trying not to shift the sheets with my movements. When I reach my target, I hold my breath, and wait quietly for reassurance that he is still asleep. I know he unconsciously senses me there, as he lets out a quivering sigh. His cock is already impossibly hard, the head glistening with pre-cum. Tentatively, I flick my tongue at it. Another sharp intake of breath.

I wait for his breath to return to normal. Then I very slowly open my mouth and lower it over his waiting erection. I take him in as deep as I can. I hear the restless little noises coming from him as I close my mouth around him. I allow my tongue to make exploratory movements around his cock. A satisfied moan escapes me. Try as I might, when it comes to this man's touch, being quiet is never an option. And he loves it. It can lead to quite embarrassing moments. Embarrassing for me that is. When it comes to sex, I don't think anything would embarrass Christian Clark.

With just the tips of my fingers, I caress his inner thighs. Immediately, he opens his legs for me further. I position myself in between his legs and get in a more comfortable position. I reckon it's about time for my lover to wake up. Slipping my hands underneath his buttocks, I slightly tilt him and suck him hungrily.

Instantly he is awake. He gasps for air and bucks his hips upwards instinctively, while trying to sit up at the same time.

'Wha… What… What's going on?'

I don't answer, but keep a firm hold of his buttocks with my hands and of his throbbing cock with my mouth. I have him pinned down quite effectively. I alternate between sucking intensively and then soothing him with my wet, soft tongue.

I feel a rush of cool air caress my skin as he pulls the sheets away from us. I keep his cock firmly settled into my mouth. Then I start moving my head slowly up and down, sucking him and licking him like I know he loves. As always, the smell of him, the feel of him, the taste of him, has made me so incredibly hard.

I want to make him come hard and fast. I know what he is waiting for. So when my mouth is moving up once more, and only the tip is still in my mouth, I pause. Then I very deliberately look up at him. He is staring at me as I knew he would be. When our eyes connect, he lets out a helpless whimper. I suppress a satisfied smile and let him see me. For just a few seconds, I bare my soul to him, letting him in. I let him see the depth of my love for him. Neither of us moves. All I hear are our shallow breaths and the incredibly loud pounding of my heart.

Then I break the tension by circling my tongue around his cockhead. I let him see something else now. My need of him. It's not just that I want him, I actually need him. Without him, I am nothing. I know that now. And it stopped scaring me the moment I realised he feels exactly the same about me. I know how incredibly lucky we are to have this. This connection. This breathtaking, awe-inspiring, overwhelming love we share.

His eyes are like mirrors, reflecting his feelings back to me.

'Sy, please…'

He doesn't finish his request. I know what he wants from me. I always know. The same way he knows what I want, sometimes even before I do.

I let his cock slip from my mouth, and sit up on my knees. I move further in between his legs. He lifts them up for me and I place his legs, one on each shoulder. I lean forward, almost bending him in half, and kiss his lips tenderly. I pull back a little to look into his eyes. I am so happy these days, my heart feels like it's going to burst at times. I beam a smile at him.

'Happy birthday Christian'.

I give him another kiss. Even while our lips are pressed together, I can't stop smiling. It must be contagious, because when I pull back, I see a smile on his face that illuminates the room.

'Thank you babe'.

I sit up, his legs still on my shoulders. Without breaking eye contact, I lift my right index finger to my mouth, and suck it in. I can see the changing emotions in his eyes. Now, his eyes are pure lust. When I pull my wet finger from my mouth, and move it down between his but cheeks, he lifts his ass to grant me easy access. Teasingly, I circle his arse with my finger. He closes his eyes, throws back his head and lets out these little grunting noises, that drive me crazy. I steal myself in order to retain control.

I let my fingertip enter him. Hungry for more, he moves his ass in an unsuccessful effort to get my finger deeper inside him. With my free hand I search for the lube on the bedside table. When I find it, I pull my finger free and lubricate it. I circle his arse twice and then push gently until he lets me in. Then I let my middle finger join my index finger, angling them both so I can massage his prostate.

He is throwing his head from side to side now, his eyes closed. I keep a close eye on him, waiting for the right moment. With my free hand, I cup his balls and softly play with them. The noises coming from him get more desperate. Then he opens his eyes and looks at me. Now. It has to be right now.

I retract my fingers slowly, put on a condom and then I pause. The look in his eyes is threatening to push me over the edge prematurely. I take a couple of deliberate breaths and then I proceed. I slid my cock inside him. He repositions himself slightly, so I can slide in even further. We both hold our breaths for a minute. Then I start to move. I can hear lustful groans, heavy breathing, desperate sighs and hungry moaning. I can't tell which sound is coming from him and which from me.

He props himself up on his elbows. I lean into him a little bit, so I can lick his parted lips. Hungrily he opens up his mouth for me and gives my invading tongue free reign. His tongue responds to mine, and we sink into a deep, lustful kiss. I slow the movement of my hips down, moving deep inside him, caressing his prostate, and then slowly retract until my cock almost slides out. Then I push forwards again, repeating my slow movements, deliberately trying to drive him crazy.

I know just how he likes it. He loves it when I take control, dominating him. He gives into me so freely, with such trust. That big, beautiful man, completely surrendering himself to me. I cherish these moments.

'Sy…'

That's my cue. I start moving my hips more quickly. The sounds coming from him are growing erratic. I have to fight to stop myself climaxing before he does. I won't be able to hold off long, so I grab hold of his cock and start stroking it. Just…one…more…minute… I tell myself. I am moving my hips frantically now, my breathing shallow and irregular. I can see his chest heaving.

He throws his head back and I know I can finally let go. Our combined climaxes are like an explosion that shakes me to the core. The cry he lets out sends shivers down my spine. He lets himself fall back flat and I collapse on top of him.

After a while, I let his legs slide of my shoulders, breaking our connection. He immediately wraps his strong arms lovingly around me. I rest my head on his broad chest. I am listening to his heartbeat, slowly calming down. I stroke his chest hair and press a kiss on his chest.

We told each other so much just now, without speaking a word. But now I speak, not because it is necessary, but only for the pleasure of hearing those words out loud.

'I love you Christian'.

He kisses the top of my head, and then he says the words I'll never tire of hearing.

'I love you too Sy'


	2. Chapter 2

I am exactly where I want to be. Gone are those days where I always wondered if I wasn't missing something better, more exciting, more …fun by staying where I was.

The days that I would be at some club, dancing with some cute guy, wondering if I should take him home now or should I wait for someone hotter to walk in? Days that I would wake up in the middle of the night in a strange bed, knowing I didn't really want to be there. Or I would be having a cosy night in, with my boyfriend at that time, when suddenly I just knew he wasn't the one.

I am exactly where I want to be. I am with Syed.

He is lying in my arms. I can feel his luscious body resting on top of me. His naked skin, still flushed from our lovemaking, touching mine. I can feel him smile against my chest. He is happy. Happier these days then I've ever seen him. Most of the time.

'Don't you dare fall asleep again!'

'O, I don't know… I'm pretty comfortable here really. What's wrong with a little nap?'

'Nooooooo! I've made big plans for today! You can't sleep your birthday away, come on, up, up, up!'

He gives me the cutest stern look, accompanied by some hand movements which are meant to indicate he wants me out of the bed.

'Alright, alright, I'm up! Yeez….', I complain. But I get up and as I head towards the shower I whinge at him: 'It's just that I'm an old man now, you now. Us older men need our beauty sleep. Especially if we are trying to keep our hot young boyfriends satisfied!'

'O yeah, 40 years old today, you're positively ancient!' He rolls his eyes at me.

'Oy, I am not 40 years old thank you very much!' I know he is just teasing me, but still… I slam the bathroom door behind me. I can hear his laughter through the closed door. Cheeky git.

While I take a shower, I think back to my last birthday. My heart chills at the thought. Syed and I were worlds apart that day. Roxy, Jane and Lucy doing their best to make sure I had a good time. God, my face hurt at the end of that day of fake smiling…

All I could think about was Syed. What was he doing? Was he at home? Did he remember it was my birthday? I was miserable all day. And the worst part of it was, I wasn't even allowed to show it.

I hear a muffled yelp coming through the closed door.

'Sy, what's happened? Are you ok?'

I turn off the tap, sling a towel round my waist and rush out of the shower. He is standing in the kitchen, running cold water on his hand.

'It's nothing, I'm an idiot that's all. I burnt myself while placing the bread into the toaster'. He turns around looking rather sheepishly and shows me the red mark on his hand.

'Poor baby! Come here, I'll kiss it better for you'. I pull him into me and pres a soft kiss on the red mark on his hand. For good measure, I decide he could be hurt in other places too, so I start to place little kisses all the way up his arm, as far as his sleeve will let me.

'Christian, stop it', he laughs. 'You're dripping wet!'

I look at the puddle of water that has formed at my feet. Oops…Calmly I pull at the towel that is still around my waist. I use it to dry myself, and then the floor. Syed is watching me appreciatively. When I'm done, I sling the towel over my shoulder, a question in my eyes.

'No no no, no time for er… that. Go on, get dressed, breakfast is on the table'.

He is using his bossy voice with me now. Then he tries the stern look again. He just looks so adorable that I decide that I can wait. So I march myself over to the wardrobe and get dressed. Jeans and a black shirt, no shoes.

I sit down at the breakfast table. I'm loving this birthday already. Waking up from a beautiful dream, only to find out that reality is even better.

'Here you go, I thought you could do with the "full fullness of an English breakfast" this morning!'

He winks at me as he stacks my plate full of bacon and eggs. He did the works, all traditional ingredients are at my fingertips. I am touched that he would do this for me.

Then I notice the square, flat package lying next to my plate. It has a bright yellow bow on it which is tied rather crookedly. He must have wrapped it himself. I love that about him.

I look up to see him standing next to me, excitedly hopping from one leg onto the other. His eyes are shimmering with repressed excitement. He is biting his lip impatiently.

'Go on, open it', he urges me. He is irresistible when he's this excited. I hook my finger in one of the belt loops of his jeans, and give it a little tug so he tumbles onto my lap.

'Wha… hey!' he protests. But I hug him tight and shut him up with a big kiss. He gives in without a fight and settles himself into my lap, his right arm slung over my shoulders. He presses his nose against mine and whispers:

'Go on, open it'

I make a grab for the package and start unwrapping it. It's an envelop. What could be so exciting about an envelop? I open it to find two airplane tickets to Barcelona.

'Remember when you went to Barcelona and asked me to come with you?'

Do I remember? Do I remember that feeling of unbelievable joy when I saw him walk towards me, thinking he was coming with me? Do I remember the feeling of my already battered heart breaking when I realised he hadn't actually come to see me? Do I remember the ice-cold dagger of jealousy stabbing at whatever pieces of my heart were still left when I saw him standing there with her? I think I do. I wish I didn't. God how I wish I didn't. But I do.

Hesitantly I look into my lovers eyes. His dark, gorgeous eyes are beaming back at me. When he sees all the turmoil going on in mine, he hesitates.

'Wait, no… I didn't mean to make you think about… me… not going… not… I'm so sorry'. His eyes are full of guilt and misery now. He lays his hands on both sides of my face and kisses me tenderly. Instantly I feel all bad thoughts leave my brain. I pull his shirt out of his jeans, and let my hands caress his back. A mutual contented sigh fills the room.

'I wanted us to go to Barcelona together, because that's what should have happened the last time. I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go without me. Afterwards, I just didn't know what to do with myself. Trying to find out how you were from Jane, without letting anything on. I did ask Lucy, but well, you know Lucy… I kept wondering if I'd ever see you again. If you'd ever hold me like this, touch me, kiss me, fuck me…'

'Then why did you let me go?' I can hear the hurt in my voice still hasn't completely vanished.

'I was paralyzed. Scared, so scared. And I wasn't ready to leave my family behind. But this is my way of changing history. This is us, you and me, off on a trip to Barcelona, like it should have been. So what do you say, are you up for it?'

'I think you'll find I'm always up for it babe'

'Shut up you! Now we leave in about 4 hours, so that gives you just enough time to repack the bag I packed for you earlier. Not that you're obsessive about it much', he smirks at me. Then he tries to get up, but I won't let him.

'You think I'm wasting precious time repacking my bag? I don't think so! Barcelona has shops hasn't it? Now let's use those 4 hours a little more productively…'

Catching him of guard I throw him over my shoulder in a fireman's grip. Ignoring his indignant protests I carry him over to the bed, then I lay him down gently on his back. I lie down next to him, turn on my side, arm propped up under my head. With my thumb, I trace his sensitive lips. Then I lean over and kiss him.

I am exactly where I want to be. And I'm doing exactly what I want to do. My mouth on his. My tongue invading him. My hand wandering down his body, unbuttoning his jeans.

I'm exactly where I want to be. I'm with Syed.~

**~c~s~**

**This story has a sequal called 'A Holliday in Spain'. Did you enjoy this story? Then please leave me a review!**


End file.
